


Miss You

by Allonsia_AMER



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft Evolution
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, How Do I Tag, I don’t even know how this is gonna go, It’s a continuation of A Sorrowful Garden, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: Edit: This is an abandoned work. I will not be finishing or continuing this story. I recommend reading my other works posted.Taurtis is far away from his home and he’s  trying to get back. He’ll do whatever it takes to get back to Grian. No matter how far away he is.





	1. Gather Your Clues

Adding another pin and paper to the board, Taurtis sighed. It felt like he was getting nowhere deciphering these clues to the Watcher portal.

But he had to figure it out. He had to get out of this weird dark purple shadowy world. He had to see Grian again.

“Maybe taking a break would help,” Taurtis said to himself.

He talked to himself a lot these days. It helped him feel less lonely. Sometimes he would even pretend to talk to Grian. It made sense to him considering he was using his “secret investigation room” to try and decipher the clues.

Taurtis sat himself on a chest across from the board of clues and nonsense.

It just doesn’t make sense, the clues and riddles and numbers don’t connect and-

Wait.

Seeing it all together, from far away, it’s making sense.

Taurtis quickly returns to the board, rearranging papers and notes. Connecting dots and pins with string and adding notes until-

He found it.

“Yes! Way to go Taurtis!” He cheered for himself.

He quickly scribbled down coordinates on a map and gathered everything he could and would need for the journey. Wasting no time and running as fast as he could towards the direction of where he hoped the portal was if he was correct.

And he was, he was tired and out of breath after the long run to the place where the portal was held. But it would be worth it to see Grian again.

It was an obsidian tower built into a mountain. The entrance was dark and intimidated Taurtis quite a bit. 

As he approached the portal room, he could feel the seed of doubt growing in him.

He didn’t know if the portal would do what he wanted it to do. Where it would lead him to. He had no idea where Grian was or how to find him. But staying in this shadow of a world would do him no good. So he would have to take a leap of faith on this one.

The portal before him was large and intimidating. 

“I’m coming Grian,” the said to himself.

He ran into the portal, hoping for the best.


	2. Back in the Real World

Taurtis woke up to a blindingly bright sun.

It worked. The portal worked! He’s back in the overworld! The real overworld!

Taurtis stands up, feeling the grass beneath him. He takes a deep breath through his nose, the fresh air and faint smell of flowers smelled so nice. Leaves rustling in the wind and the faint sound of animals filled the air with sound. The sun shining on his face felt so warm and good.

He wants to stay here forever.

A tugging feeling in him reminds him of his real goal.

Grian.

“Grian?” He calls out.

He feels the tug again.

“GRIAN!” He screams at the top of his lungs.

The tug doesn’t go away.

It feels familiar. He thinks back to that first day exploring Evo with Grian. Grian had a platform in his base with flowers. He felt a tug similar to the one he’s feeling now.

He doesn’t understand it, but the tug lead him to Grian once, he trusts that it will lead him to Grian again.

Walking around a bit to figure out the direction of the tug, he finds he’s headed north.

“Onwards and upwards,” Taurtis says to himself, and begins his journey to Grian.

—————

Nighttime fell, and Taurtis ran into his first obstacle. 

Mobs.

Specifically, zombies.

So he starts running away from the zombies chasing him.

In all honesty he’d forgotten about the dangers of the overworld.

The shadowy old world he was stuck in for so long had nothing but him. The silence was unnerving, but at least he didn’t have to worry about fighting zombies. Although he did miss seeing animals, and was tired of having to farm with nothing but torch light to see. You could only stand to eat nothing but bread for so long and he couldn’t make cake since there were no cows.

Taurtis stops running for a second. What was he doing again?

An arrow hits him in the shoulder.

He yelps in pain, clutching his arm.

“Oh right, I forgot skeletons were a thing.” He says to himself.

He dodges the next arrow that comes towards him and starts using his good arm to dig straight down. Once he’s 3 blocks from the surface he covers the hole with dirt.

Taurtis breathes heavily, slowly sitting himself down in the small hole. He’s reminded of the arrow in his arm when the adrenaline dies down and he can feel the pain in his arm.

Should he pull it out? Should he keep it in? He doesn’t remember very well on how to deal with these kinds of wounds. One thing he knows for sure is that keeping it in would hurt more.

He swiftly pulls it out. Slightly whining at the pain. It’s not too bad, it’ll heal.

His stomach growls and he immediately regrets not taking the time to get some supplies and food.

He can’t exactly do anything about it in his current situation. So he tries making himself comfortable in his small dirt hole and tries to get some rest. He won’t be able to tell when morning comes, but he’ll worry about that after a few hours of rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all need me to put a heads up for injury and anything possibly triggering lemme know bc I’m new to this and I don’t know how to warn properly


	3. A Short One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. And the long time it took to write so little words. Work keeps you busy

Taurtis awakes to the slightly distant sound of zombies and skeletons burning in the daylight. He makes his way out of the hole once the sounds stop.

His stomach growls again. So he takes the time to make some tools and hunt a few animals for meat.

He’s digging some coal when he feels a tug. It’s the same tug as before, only it seemed to physically move him a bit.

“I wonder,” he says out loud. He doesn’t finish the sentence but the thought is still there.

He remembers that the platform with his face had some flowers, his favorite flowers might he add, planted in front of it.

Is that how it works? Grian planting a flower for him? 

All so they can see each other again?

Taurtis’ chest tightens and he can’t help but let a tear roll down his cheek.

He really, really misses Grian.

He misses hearing his voice, seeing him smile, laughing together at something stupid.

He wishes he were here right now.

Taurtis shakes himself, focusing himself on getting to Grian instead of moping about it. He won’t be sad once he sees Grian again.


	4. Watch Where You’re Going

Taurtis fell into a routine of sorts after about 2 months of traveling. Wake up, feel Grian planting a flower, travel till sunset, gather food and supplies if necessary, dig a hole for the bed he crafted 4 days into walking, sleep, repeat.

Occasionally he would get distracted by the scenery or a village that needed help or wanted to trade. Other than that, he was making good time, he thinks. He doesn’t actually know how close he is to Grian, and the tugs he felt were always the same strength so there was really no way of telling how far or close he was to him.

He kept on walking though, it’s all he could do. 

As the day progressed, a thought came to him.

How long, exactly, had it been since he saw Grian?

For Taurtis, well it was hard to keep track of time in the shadowy downside up place, but it felt like a little over a year. Including the time he’s traveled so far it wasn’t really that long.

What scared him though was the idea that it had been a lot more time for Grian.

It could have been days, weeks, months, years for him! Would he be happy to see him? Or would Grian be mad at him for taking so long. What if it’s been years and Grian has forgotten about him? What if he doesn’t care about him anymore? What would he do if Grian doesn’t wanna be friends after all this time?

As the “what if’s” and anxiety inducing thoughts plagued his mind, he failed to notice the ravine he was walking straight into. 

He was falling, he had to think fast.

He tried maneuvering himself towards a ledge, but to no avail.

He hit the ground. Hard. Flat on his stomach.

Everything hurt, but at least he was alive. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he died. Where would he respawn? Would he back where he started, or worse.

He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think at all. He just wanted to continue laying there, and close his eyes.


	5. Get It Done

A strong tug pulled him out of his stupor.

He opened his eyes, a rush of adrenaline coursing through him as he forced his body to get back up.

It took a while, he ate some of his food to regain his health, but he managed to get back on his feet. He couldn’t give up. If the tug he felt just now meant anything, it meant Grian is still waiting for him.

The question he had to ask himself though is, where is he?

As in, where is Taurtis, in the ravine.

He wasn’t exactly sure how to get back up and out. There weren’t any waterfalls he could try to swim up. So it looked like he’ll have to dig his way out.

He begrudgingly dragged his pickaxe behind himself, once he was on the surface he was going to make a small hut and sleep in it. He needed some kind of rest, his body still hurt from the fall and sleep sounded like the best thing ever right now.

Yes, he could have dug out some small area to sleep in at the bottom of the ravine, but he didn’t. Getting back up was just something he had to do. It was something he wanted to do, even if it takes a lot to do it and he’ll be tired when it’s done.

It wasn’t exactly something he was doing for Grian or his mission to find him. In a way, he was doing it for himself.

Eventually, by the time he reached the surface the sun had begun to set. Taurtis then chopped down a tree or two, using the wood to construct a small shelter, placed the bed he had made a month ago and took with him, and quickly fell asleep. He felt accomplished with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a long time with this fic. I haven’t been that passionate about writing it or finishing it. But I want to finish it. Updates will just take a long time.


End file.
